Wish it all away
by Rayne0722
Summary: Kagome gets hurt and Inuyasha feels like it's all his fault. Songfic to Evanescence's song Undersranding Wash It all away read and review.


_A/N: Okay Soooo yea even though I never really liked reading Song-fics, I do tend to write a lot of them, hey I used to think I couldn't write Inuyasha fanfiction at all sooo I guess things change. Anyways here is my next song-fic, please review after you read it makes things soooo much better for me and I write more often. Oh, this is yet to another Evanescence song that not a lot of people have heard of. See the other songs have been in song-fics too much for me so I am using the ones that are not on the Fallen CD, instead they are off of Origin, or they are just other songs not released on a CD. Evanescence is the best band ever with Within Temptation following closely behind._

_**Song-fic**_

_**Understanding (Wash it all away): Evanescence**_

_**By: Rayne0722**_

_**"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there."**_

_**  
(Can't wash it all away)  
(Can't wish it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
(Can't cry it all away)**_

_**  
The pain that grips you.  
The fear that binds you.  
Releases life in me.**_

You look so scared, in so much pain; it makes me want to die. I can't seem to find myself, not while your lying there hurt like that. It's my fault isn't it? I wasn't there to protect you like I was supposed to be.

_**In our mutual,  
Shame we hide our eyes.  
To blind them from the truth.  
That finds a way from who we are.**_

I feel so ashamed of myself right now. I know they'll all look at me and tell me it was my fault. I'll fight it for a while let myself believe it's a lie, that it's not my fault you got hurt. This is who I am, I can't accept things like this, it's how I have always been, my mother, Kikyo, and now you. I'm sorry.

**  
_Please don't be afraid.  
When the darkness fades away.  
The dawn will break the silence,  
Screaming in our hearts.  
My love for you still grows,  
This I do for you,  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time._**

Please don't cry, or be afraid. I'll always be here and the darkness will be gone from your life forever very soon. When the sun rises and your eyes are still open, I'll tell you everything. I hold onto you and never let you go again. I know I never told you but I do love you. I have for a long time; I was just so scared to tell you. Sitting here next to you holding you hand as your grip grows weak my adoration of you grows, your so strong. I'll do it for you, anything you want.

_**"We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."**_

_**Can't wash it all away.  
Can't wish it all away.  
Can't cry it all away.  
Can't scratch it all away.**_

I just can't seem to make it go away this time. There is no way to fix it, not this time. I can't just go get you or say I'm sorry. I can't magically heal your wounds, I wish I could, I wish I could make all your pain and hurt go away. Because it hurts me too.

_**Lying beside you.  
Listening to you breathe.  
The life that flows inside of you,  
Burns inside of me.**_

I can hear your steady breath, most people would have let go by now, but you, you keep fighting for what is rightfully yours. The life you have left is so strong, but it's so little. I feel like I'm on fire, there's so much pain here.

_**Hold and speak to me,  
Of love without a sound.  
Tell me you will live through this,  
And I will die for you.  
Cast me not away;  
Say you'll be with me.  
For I know I cannot,  
Bear it all alone.**_

Just talk to me, let me know your okay. Tell me what's in your heart, tell me you love me. Tell me that you won't die, that you'll live and I'll die in your place. Don't turn me away now, just tell me everything is okay because I really need you to reassure me right now just like all those times before. I don't think I can live trough losing you, you mean more to me then I ever knew.

_**"You're not alone,"  
**_

_**"Never... Never."**_

_**Can't fight it all away.  
Can't hope it all away.  
Can't scream it all away.  
It just won't fade away, No.**_

_**  
Can't wash it all away.  
Can't wish it all away.  
Can't cry it all away.  
Can't scratch it all away.**_

_**(Can't fight it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
Can't scream it all away.  
Oh, it all away  
Oh, it all away.**_

You told me you would stay with me, promised. You said I would never be alone but you can't keep your promise can you? I would scream, at the world, at everyone around me but it wouldn't help, you would still be gone. You are fading away as I sit here with you before my eyes. You look up at me your eyes so serene and you say it, you tell me finally that you love me, but seconds later your gone, and I run.

_**"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."**_

_A/N: Okay there you go. I wrote another one for you. Okay so I am sooo bored and I am writing to keep me entertained until Friday when I get to put on a pretty dress and go back in time about 400 years. YAY! Okay well not really (I WISH) I just get to go to a renaissance fair which is about as close as I'll ever get to actual time travel. Well reviews please and thanks for reading. _


End file.
